True Love's First Kiss
by Paddra Daia-Ruise
Summary: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Claire. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Has LightningXHope... Rated T for safety reasons... Full summary is in the story...
1. Author's Notes

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Claire. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Has LightningXHope... Rated T for safety reasons...

* * *

**Sorry i will not be posting this fanfiction because right now my exams are coming soon so i will post the story probably after my exams which means that i will post around middle of October...maybe i'll post a chapter... sorry for the inconvinience...**

**- Paddra Daia-Ruise**


	2. Different Gifts

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Claire. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Has LightningXHope... Rated T for safety reasons... Yes Light will be a bit girly in this fanfiction and Hope is older than Light.

* * *

~Past~

In a kingdom far far away, a celebration is commencing. A celebration for a new born princess. After many childless years, King Farron and his Queen had a child, a girl, and they named her Claire. For the celebration and for the birth of a new princess, King Farron made that day a holiday for everyone to pay homage to the princess. At the hall is full of people from all over the kingdom, Claire is betrothed to Prince Hope, the young son of King Estheim, so that the two kingdoms will be forever united.

The three good fairies, Vanille, Fang and Serah, have also attended and is to bless the princess with gifts. The first fairy, Vanille, gave the gift of beauty. The next fairy, Fang, gave the gift of song. Before Serah could give her gift, an evil fairy named Layla appears with her pet bird, Raven. Layla was furious of being left out. She proceeds to curse the princess that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

Since the third fairy, Serah, had not given her gift yet, she is able to use her gift to weaken the curse, so that instead of dying, Claire will fall asleep and she can only be awaken by true love's first kiss. To protect Claire, King Farron orders the destruction of all the spinning wheel in the kingdom. The fairies, however, devised a plan. they would disguise themselves as peasant women and with the king and queen's approval, they took Claire with them so that the evil witch, Layla, or her minions can never find them. They will be taking Claire to a woodcutter's cottage until her sixteenth birthday passes.

~Present~

-In the lair of the evil witch, Layla-

"What do you mean you can't find her! Its impossible for me not to find her!" screams the evil witch. "We're sorry my lady, but all this while we have been looking for a baby child not the princess" replied her minions. "Gah! You stupid creatures, I'll look for her myself!" the witch then called for her pet bird. "Raven, come here! I need you to search for the Princess Claire and make sure you find her!" the witch ordered and almost immediately the bird flew through a small opening in the wall. The evil witch laughed an evil laughter. "Yes, you can never hide from me, fairies and you too, Princess Claire" the witch thought to herself. She had a wide evil grin on her face.


	3. Fated Meeting

Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

* * *

-Deep in the woods, at the woodcutter's cottage-

Princess Claire, renamed Lightning, is now sixteen and is a beautiful young woman with the blessings that Vanille and Fang gave her. "I wonder how does it feel to fall in love?" Lightning thought to herself only to be interrupted by her aunts, the three fairies but Lightning doesn't know that, when they asked her to gather berries. "She'll be so surprised!" said Vanille. "I wonder if Lightning would like the surprise?" said the little (by little, I meant she looks the youngest) fairy, Serah. "She will be surprised, you don't have to even think about it, hell if she's not surprised then there's something wrong with that girl!" said the eldest fairy, Fang.

While gathering the berries, Lightning sang to herself. She was singing, her voice as sweet as honey, as she gathered the remaining berries. She was day dreaming that she would one day fall in love with her soul mate.

-Some where in the woods-

"Stay here" Hope told his horse, Alexander. "I wonder where did that voice come from?" Hope, now a grown man, wondered to himself. Hope slowly walk towards the forest and approach the source of the voice. He was stunned as he looked at the girl who was so beautiful its impossible to describe it in words.

Lightning felt that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a man with lean body, platinum hair and really handsome. "...Um...Hey..." said Lightning. Really? Is that what you say to a really hot guy who looks at you,she thought to herself. "Hey, were you singing just now?" the stranger asked. "Um...yeah. Who are you? I don't really see people in the woods and you look sort of like the prince every girl wishes to be with... The question is, are you really one?" Lightning asked him that question that popped out in her mind. He just smiled, "Well, I'm Hope, Hope Estheim. And who might you be?" "I'm Lightning Farron. Pleasure to meet you". "But the name Farron, isn't that the name of royalty?" asked Hope with a confused face. "Oh, no, I'm not royalty. If I was, I wouldn't be here. I live in the cottage nearby with my friends." said Lightning.

"Hey! Sis! Watcha doin' !" an unknown voice appeared out of nowhere. "Oh god! Stop calling me sis!" Lightning shouted back at the blonde man who appeared from behind a tree. "Oh sorry, this is Serah's boyfriend. His name is Snow Villiers." said Lightning to Hope. "... Anyway, Vanille, Fang and Serah wanted you to go back since its lunch..." said Snow. "WHAT! Its lunch already!? I'm so sorry! I have to go now...um...Hope, are you free later in the evening? You can come to the cottage at the forest clearing" yelled Lightning while she was running towards the forest, leaving only Hope and Snow. "So...watcha doin here?... Did you come here by riding a horse?..." Snow asked. Hope just nod, still staring at where Lightning disappeared behind the trees. He knew he had fallen for her. Love at first sight, its a mysterious thing.


	4. The Fated Day

**Sorry this took so long but luckily i managed to find some time completing this chapter... sorry if its too short but i assure you the next chapter will be long... **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Fated Day**_

-Meanwhile at the cottage, the fairies were trying to surprise Lightning-

"Since Light is gathering berries, lets get started since its her birthday today" said Serah. "Must make it special. Sixteen is a very special number." said Vanille. Fang just nodded and after a while, started ordering around, "Vanille and Serah, start getting the gown ready and remember, No magic! I will get started in making the cake" ordered Fang. Vanille and Serah started with the gown but after an amount of time, failed terribly. The gown was horrible! Fang on the other hand was doing okay until she got pissed off because doing a cake needs patience and...well... Fang doesn't have patience.

"OH GOD! I don't care anymore! I'm going to use magic whether you like it or not!" Fang and Vanille said in sync. They summoned their wand and used magic. Everything was done instantly but now, Vanille and Serah have to decide on a colour. "I say pink will look better" proposed Vanille, changing the colour of the gown to pink. "No! Blue looks better!" argued Serah, changing the colour back to blue. The argument between Vanille and Serah including the use of magic to change the colour of the gown attracted the attention of Raven who just so happened to be flying over the cottage. Raven immediately flew back to where it came from to inform its master of the new information of the discovery of the long lost princess.

Lightning opened the door of the cottage only to find that Serah, Fang and Vanille is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, "SURPRISE!" screamed the three of them. Apparently they have been hiding and Light nearly screamed when they scared her. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Serah said. "Lightning, close your eyes and come here..." Vanille said while Lightning was glaring at her. "Fine" Lightning closed her eyes and let Fang lead her towards the chair to sit. "Okay, now open your eyes." Lightning slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was a beautiful sight. There were decorations everywhere and there was a huge cake in front of her! Not to mention there was a beautiful gown at the side! "Oh my...Is this for me?" asked a shocked Lightning. "Yup!" said all three of them. "Thank you guys, you just made my day" said Lightning with a smile.

-In King Estheim's castle-

"The prince have arrived! Open the gate!" yelled a castle guard. The gate opened and Hope rode through with his horse. "Father!" shouted the young prince, coming into the King's room. "What is it you want?" said the King. "Do I really need to marry the princess? I met this girl in the forest and OMGAWD she is like so HOT!XD" said the prince in a hurry. "O.o...okay... But you still have to marry the princess. Its a deal I made with King Farron. Its to unite the kingdom so that our kingdoms will no more be in danger." explained the King. "AWWW! Fine..." the young prince walked away, sulking.

Wait she said to meet her at the cottage in the evening... Yes! I shall go visit her... The prince thought to himself. He took his horse and rode to the forest.

-Back in the cottage-

"Um... Light? We want to talk to you for a while...can we?" Serah asked. "Sure, no prob" replied Lightning. The three fairies sat down and told Lightning everything about herself and that she was a princess.

-After a while-

"Technically, we were supposed to send you back to where you came from... the castle in the Farron Kingdom." explained Vanille. Lightning just sat there, a shocked face plastered on her face. "Wait... So you're saying that I'm actually a princess!? Even Princess Claire!?" Asked the very shocked Lightning. "Yup... Lets go... Don't wanna go there at night..." said Fang. Serah helped Lightning, now back to Claire, put on the gown. After that, they departed to the castle. Claire was in deep thoughts. She didn't know what to say when she meets her parents whom she have never met before. What they didn't realize was that a bird was watching their very moves.


	5. The Twist

Chapter 4: The Twist

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting this quite late... I HAVE A VERY VALID REASON! I have an exam in only one week... Im pretty surprised Im able to even write... I hope I can at least go to science class... I hope... and after that one week... IM GOING TO FINISH MY FANFIC AND START A NEW ONE! And probably its gonna be either Bleach or Fairy Tail fanfic... **

**- Paddra Daia-Ruise**

* * *

-In the Forbidden Mountain, where Layla lives-

Raven returned to the Forbidden Mountain to report its findings to it's master after spying on the four ladies, one of them being Princess Claire. "Muahahaha! Finally 'Princess' Claire, today's the day! My revenge is gonna come TRUE! HAHAHAHA! I love you Raven! You're still better than my minions and you're a bird and that makes them... oh I can't even find the perfect word!" said Layla in amusement. "Now since the prince is going to go to the cottage, I shall make my way to the castle and Raven, tell the minions to go to the cottage to capture the loving prince, then bring him here." said the witch.

-Back at the Farron Castle-

"Now, just wait here while we go and talk to the King and his Queen." said the three fairies in sync. "Okay" said Claire, still in deep thoughts about various things.

When it was sunset, suddenly, there was a glow. A glow so green and beautiful that it's impossible to look away. "What's that?" Claire asked herself, mesmerized by the glowing thing. She followed that glow up a hidden passage behind the fireplace. When she came to a room, there was a spinning wheel. It seems that someone was here not long ago since the spinning wheel looks like it had been used. "Wait, where did that green glow disappeared to?" Claire asked herself as she scanned the room for that mesmerizing glow. She was searching the floor when she did a very stupid thing. She tripped on something and fell on the spinning wheel, making the spinning wheel fall along with her. Just when she was getting up, the needle pricked her finger. "OH SHIT! O.o" said Claire before ultimately falling into a sleep. Now the curse is complete. In the shadows, Layla was grinning, now that her revenge is near completion. "Now, only one thing to do."

-At the cottage in the forest-

"HELLO! Anyone home?" shouted Hope. He was confused. This must be the cottage that Lightning was talking about...if it is then where is Lightning and her friends she talks about..., Hope thought to himself. Suddenly, Hope heard a screech, it sounded like it came from a bird. Suddenly, hideous creatures came out of hiding and knock him down. Raven suddenly said "Minions capture him and bring him to the mistress!". The minions and Hope himself was just staring at the bird wondering how the hell can it talk. "Quickly! I'll tell the mistress to do something for you if you do it quickly! Or else..." Raven screeched. The minions immediately tied up Hope and carried him to the Forbidden Mountain.

-In the Forbidden Mountain-

Hope was thrown into a dungeon in the witch's, Layla's, lair at the Forbidden Mountain. "OUCH! What was that for!?" Hope yelled at the minions. "Jath weat 'ere. The mistreth ith coming." the minions said that creeped Hope out. "Muahahaha" an evil voice came suddenly. "Layla!" Hope said in a shock. "Now, who do we have here? Why if it isn't pretty little Prince Hope" teased Layla. "Why do you need me here!?" said Hope in a very loud voice. "Well now that the Princess is under my curse, all I have to do is keep you here and wait. When you're old and crumpled, I'll let you go see the Princess Claire, who wouldn't have aged a day. So that you can go and live you're miserable life to see your true love deserting you, HAHAHAHA! How splendid is that!" Layla laughed at him before going out of the dungeon laughing. Now I shall continue the torture and make sure he doesn't ruin my plans... HAHA off to the castle! Layla thought to herself.

-Farron Castle-

"Guys quick! Come here!" Serah shouted at the two fairies as they were walking towards Claire's room. They immediately ran towards the room and did not see Claire, but in her place they saw a hidden pathway behind the fireplace. "Hey, whats that?" asked Vanille. "Dunno...probably a hidden passage of some sort..." answered Fang. Serah ran up the stairways to see a sleeping Claire...on top of a spinning wheel. Serah used her magic and carried Claire to her room. Vanille and Fang were gasping as they did not know how the witch, Layla, could get into the castle to lure Claire away.

"The curse...its complete..." said Vanille sadly. "We have to put the castle to sleep... Think about the havoc if something like this is heard...especially by the King and Queen..." Serah said in a hurry. The three fairies cast a spell on the castle so that everyone would sleep until Claire's true love wakes her.

"WAIT! Didn't Claire told us about a guy, Prince, is going to visit us in the evening at the cottage?" Serah said suddenly. "O.o... Then... We have to go to the cottage! He might be there!" said Vanille. The three fairies then change into small tiny glowing thing according to their colour. When they reached the cottage, there was no one insight but a little minion who was short, fat and looked a bit like a cross breed of a bull, dog and pig. Fang immediately realizes that its one of Layla's minions. She knocked out the unsuspecting minion by using the ambush factor that always work on these minions, they can't think straight. "Damn these stupid things...let's go in!" shouted Fang. "Wait Fang... I can use my signature magic to look into his mind to find out where is the prince." suggested Vanille. Fang just looked away.

After Vanille extracted the information from the unconscious minion, Serah suddenly said something very mysterious. "I see it..." Serah suddenly stopped, eyes shining with a mystic glow. "A dragon...one that is so huge and black that is impossible to defeat... Oh... I see Prince Hope fighting..." Serah suddenly fell unconscious. "...the hell happened?!" Fang shouted when she caught Serah from falling. "Sigh... Serah's signature magic is to see the future... But it doesn't happen very often and even Serah don't know when she'll have visions. She just have them... Seriously Fang you should remember these things..." Vanille explained. "Ugh...what happen? How did I pass out?" Serah said as she regain conscious. Fang helped her up while Vanille told her what happened.

"I see... We have to be careful... So let's continue to the Forbidden Mountain. Sorry for the trouble..." said Serah. And so, the three fairies flew to Layla's lair without hesitation to save the captured prince.

* * *

**Pls do comment on my fanfic... and also STAY TUNED! XD *I know im crazy XD***


	6. Destined Battle

**Hey Guys! seriously sorry for not posting this chapter! I was really busy with school and including dealing with my blog... My friend and I decided to join our blogs and now its at **** .com****. Hope u guys go and see that page... Anyways here's the chapter! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Destined Battle**

"Here we are..." Fang said. "Yeah! Let's find Prince Hope!" said Vanille, cheerfully. "I think we can just call him Hope...? Since we knew him since he was little..." suggested Serah. When they went into the Forbidden Mountain, they spotted loads of minions swarming the place. "Since there's loads of stupid, idiotic minions, can I use my specialty?" asked Fang, eyes beaming. "Fine! Just this once!" said Serah. "...I don't think this is a good idea..." said a worried Vanille. "Haha don't you worry! Ragnarok!" Fang said as she used her signature magic, transformation. Fang transformed into a monstrous being, Ragnarok, and surprised the minions, who did not realize their presence, and stupid, idiotic and can't think straight, as what Fang states about them. With one swipe of Ragnarok's huge arm, all the minions were turned to crystal dust. Serah and Vanille watched in awe as when the crystal dust floats in the air, it looks really magical, but too bad its the minions crystal dust. Fang transformed back to herself. "Haha...just one swipe and they're dead... Wow... They ARE really weak..and useless...huh..." Fang said. "Let's go! Hope's waiting for us to save him!" Vanille shouted at the rest of the group. They changed themselves into the small tiny glowing things again.

"Pssst... Hope!" Serah shouted, forgetting that they are in the form of the small glowing thing. "WHA! Who goes there?! Is it you again, Layla?!" shouted a really shocked Hope. "Oops... Sorry... Vanille transform us back..." Serah apologized. "...okay..." Vanille said as she transformed the three fairies into human sized people. "WHA!? THE HELL!? Who are you people!?" asked Hope, still shocked. "Seriously...is that how you treat people who come to save you and seriously...you don't remember us...and you call yourself a prince..." Fang said sarcastically while shaking her head. Serah and Vanille literally ignored Fang and told Hope who they were and what business they have here and why. Oh and they also told Hope about who Lightning really is.

"So what you're telling me is that Ligh...I mean Claire is in a deep sleep and I need to ...k-k-k-kiss her to wake her up!" Hope turned red. "Yup! Now we have to get you out of her!" said Vanille. "Wait we need to arm you with weapons first so-" Serah sentence was cut by Fang. "I don't think he can be killed by those stupid minions! Ha! If he did then he couldn't be the prince!" said Fang. "STOP BUTING INTO MY CONVERSATIONS!" shouted Serah, who proceeded to give the glare. Fang just froze and then continuously said sorry. "Arg...next time never do that again! As I was saying... We need to arm you with weapons so that you would be able to go against any enemies." Serah pointed out.

Then she started chanting "_Blade of Truth and Light! Come And Arm This Destined Man! May He Have The Strength To Fight His Enemies!_" A magical sword appeared on Hope's hand. Then Vanille started chanting the next part of the spell. "_Shield Of Harmony And Truth! Defend This Man! Give Him The Courage And Love To Protect The Ones That He Loves!_" Right after the chant, a light engulfed Hope and when the light went away, Hope was now in an armor and with a shield on his left arm and a sword on his right. "Lets go before the minions realize that we're here!" shouted Fang. The four of then proceeded to escape. There was a few battles here and there but it was taken care of easily.

_-Back at the Farron Castle-_

"Damn those flies(fairies)! The little prince escaped! What are my minions doing!?" Layla said angrily. When she looked over at the minions, she saw that most of her minions were dead. She decided to put an end to Prince Hope by herself. "Those useless minions, I shall kill the prince myself!"

Hope was running towards the castle. Suddenly, a huge black fire appeared and burned out of nowhere. "You stupid flies, don't know when to give up!" Layla appeared from the flames. "We're not flies! They're disgusting and we're pretty and cute!" said Vanille. "Whatever... Now what do you want Layla?" Hope glared. Layla had a grin on her face. Suddenly, she transformed. Scales sprouted from her cloak, her hands became claws, her face didn't look human anymore. Even the grounds broke like an earthquake that just happened. "A Dragon!" The fairies said in sync. "Wait...this dragon...it looks a lot like the one in my vision!" Serah pointed out. "Hahahahaha! Do you really think that you can defeat me, little prince?...oh wait...more like ant prince...HAHAHAHAHA!" said the black dragon in front of Hope. "It isn't a matter of can or can't, you just do...I will defeat you!" Hope shouted.

Hope got his sword ready to be thrown right into the dragons neck, its vulnerable and fatal spot. "_The Power Of Magic! Aid This Man!_" chanted the three fairies. Their chant made Hope's Sword of Truth shine with magic and he threw that sword. It went on spot through the dragons neck. Layla screamed in agony and she fell through a cliff that she made when she became a dragon. Hope and the three fairies looked down the cliff, all they saw was Layla's cloak and crystal, sprouting from where Layla once was. "... Let's go..." Hope said, looking at the castle, thorns gone.

* * *

**the next chapter is most probably out the day after tomorrow! Hope u enjoyed the chapter and pls give a review about the whole fanfic!**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Here's the last chapter! Sry its short... I had to rush through it... Anyway hope u enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

"What are these people doing...?" Hope asked, strolling into the castle grounds. "Oh we put them to sleep,...they will only wake up when the princess is awake up!" said the ever cheerful Vanille. "Where is Claire anyway?" Hope questioned. "She's in the highest tower in the castle..." Serah said matter-of-factly. Hope immediately ran up to the highest tower in the castle, after hearing that Claire, the girl he fell in love with and risked his life for, is in the highest tower. "CLAIRE!" Hope shouted as he barged into the room. "Shhh...she's sleeping... I told you what happened..." Vanille said. "Oh...ok...WAIT! So now am I suppose to k-k-k-kiss her!" Hope shouted at the trio. "Will you stop saying 'kiss' negatively!? Gosh!" Fang shouted at Hope.

He hurried to her and froze, star-struck looking at her elegant figure unconscious. She's beautiful... Hope blushed at the thought. Still staring at her, Hope attempted to go by her bed and lean down to kiss her, but it failed...terribly. As he was walking towards the bed he slipped and fell, flat on his face. "...ouch..." Hope looked at his knee and saw it was bleeding. "Damn..." He immediately searched the room for some bandages, but finding things quite not what he expected. Hope blushed and then, not wanting anyone to see, he banged his head on the wall, wishing that he won't blush anymore. "Get a grip, Hope... OMG I feel so nervous!" Hope mumbled to himself before approaching the bed again to try to kiss Claire. He leaned down and his lips met hers.

Claire's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt something on her lips and when she looked. Hope realized that Claire is now awake and he immediately pulled back while saying sorry. "Its ok..." Claire sat up and thought to herself, '...i hate myself for saying that...'. "Wait...what happened to me? I remember I was in a room after walking up a flight of stairs and bam...nothing" Claire asked. "Well, you pricked your finger, fell asleep and prince charming here kissed you to wake you up." Fang said. "Well now that they're together, let's plan the wedding!" the three fairies said out loud. "YES!" Claire and Hope said together before hugging each other again.

-A day after the wedding-

"Well so how was the wedding night?" Fang asked, while Hope and Claire just looked away. "I swore I saw a blush on their faces!" Vanille said. Serah just stared into space. "Oh...I see it... A bright future...for everyone...and Kya! (Fangirl scream)" Serah faints...again.

"OMG! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" Fang screamed, catching Serah, AGAIN. "...okay...so...what to do now?" Vanille said as Serah regain consciousness.

The liveliness was so distracting for the young Estheim couple and well...let's just say that they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the whole story and pls do give a review of what u think about this fanfic... oh and if you want a oneshot continuation of this fanfic, pls do include it in ur review...**


End file.
